1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to thermal interface materials and making methods thereof; and more particularly to a kind of thermal interface material which enhances contact between a heat source and a heat dissipating device, and a method for making the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor chips are becoming progressively smaller, while at the same time heat dissipation requirements thereof are increasing. Commonly, a thermal interface material is utilized between the electronic component and a heat sink in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic component.
A conventional thermal interface material is made by diffusing particles with a high heat conduction coefficient in a base material. The particles can be made of graphite, boron nitride, silicon oxide, alumina, silver, or other metals. However, a heat conduction coefficient of the thermal interface material is now considered to be too low for many contemporary applications, because it cannot adequately meet the heat dissipation requirements of modern electronic components.
A new thermal interface material which overcomes the above-mentioned problems and a method for making such material are desired.